<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Game without a Name by Eagefrien</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22585489">A Game without a Name</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eagefrien/pseuds/Eagefrien'>Eagefrien</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MSA NSFW [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mystery Skulls Animated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>69 (Sex Position), Arthur needs to s LEEP, Blowjobs, F/M, Face-Sitting, Pegging, Playful Sex, Smut, chubby character, cunninglingus, mystery is mentioned for like one sec Ill be honest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:00:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22585489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eagefrien/pseuds/Eagefrien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur was Vivi's idiot. An idiot who hardly took care of himself.<br/>So if she needs to trick him into 'physical exercise' so that way he'd go to sleep, so be it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arthur/Vivi (Mystery Skulls Animated)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MSA NSFW [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Game without a Name</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanaiekla/gifts">kanaiekla</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span><em>He really was her idiot, wasn’t he?</em> Vivi ponders to herself, dangling her arms over the side of the back seat. Wooly sweater bunches under her arms and neck, scarf nearly choking her from under her arm and looped around her neck, the felt seats both somehow warm and freezing and sweat began to dot her forehead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that didn't matter. She could easily just remove the sweater and continue on watching. Watching the lanky idiot who’s curled up at the side of the van, leg dangling out and cool wind tossing his hair- to keep his <em>head steady</em> if she recalled. Head steady because staring at the screen in the van got a bit too stuffy, and the headache made him lose focus. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>Among other things,</em> she wanted to grumble, watching Arthur slowly blink and stifle a yawn, his gaze growing glazed and movements slowing momentarily because his <em>body simply wasn’t fit for all the strenuous activities he was putting it through.</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pouting, Vivi taps her finger against her cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Artie,” she calls out. He doesn’t respond, too lost in his thoughts, go figure, <em>“Artie."</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, he snaps up, head swiveling around in panic. Barely skirting his eyes over the vans compartments before landing on her, eyebrows quirked in confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s play a game.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur blinks, <em>at least it wasn’t slowly from his mind being put to overdrive,</em> before he shrugs uncommitedly, “I dunno Vi, I’m st-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hoisting herself over the backseat, Vivi tumbles ungracefully onto her ass and slips off her sweater and scarf- clearly throwing him for a loop as she doubled it and crawls over to him. <em>”It wasn’t a suggestion.”</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>That didn’t seem to help fill in the blanks, but Vivi didn’t care to let it settle. She snags the computer - ignoring his gasp and indignation- and saving whatever progress he was on. The stupid map was up again and had several more X’s and symbols added to it, giving way to allow just the smallest twang of guilt. But that didn’t stop her, because she plops the charger on it and sets it to the side, whistling to Mystery and Mystery got the hint to make himself scarce.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, as Vivi turned back, laying on her stomach, she could tell he was upset by that. Obvious in the deep set frown over his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” he prompts, clearly ticked with her if his tone didn’t imply it, <em>probably from a lack of sleep,</em> “what’s the game you want to play?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh I know, typical Vi’. Taking your laptop and making you stop working,” She said in a slight mock of his voice, at least the tone he gave her, and his eyebrow shot up, “answer me this Artie, how many hours have you slept since last Sunday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, usually, considering the fact that he is an insomniac, and has been for quite some time, the answer would be anywhere from fourteen to forty two. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur, who clearly didn’t remember <em>because of course he didn’t,</em> raised his hands and counts barely <em>nine</em>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can see where I’m going with this, can you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur freezes, eyebrows furrowed, and he gulps, “Uh- Vi’-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, exactly,” she crawls over more, plopping over his lap and looking up at him knowingly, “did you know the brain releases prolactin after intercourse? And that it makes you <em>sleepy?”</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Back ramrod straight, he instantly flushes, gulping back again and averting his gaze, “A-ah, that so-? Uh-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In one swift motion, Vivi lifts his leg and brings him entirely into the van before she closes the two swung open doors, and flashes him a devilish grin, “So, my game- or rather- my <em>challenge</em> for you, let’s see who can have the other have more orgasms before dawn. Or- last the longest before tapping out~” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur scrambles back and bumps into the mattress, face alight, “And- and if I fall asleep before then-?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A bonus,” Vivi answers, grinning mischievously, crawling - <em>prowling</em> over to him, and before he can think to move, Vivi’s arms have his legs in a vice grip, “so, are you up for it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His arm is stiff, the other slack, and a half concerned - half eager grin is twisted across his face. Coughing out a laugh, Arthur furrows his eyebrows and rubs the back of his neck, “Uhm- what's the alternative..?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can strap you to the bed and pump you full of sleep aid until you fall into a coma.” Vivi said, not a lick of malice in her words, all light hearted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One hand is creeping up his shirt, making it all the more difficult to breath, and Arthur shudders, “.. Y.. yeah, yeah sure, last one wins-“ Arthur doesn’t even get all of the words out before blueberry chapstick lips mush awkwardly against his. Two hands brushing through his sideburns and curling behind has skull as he grabs her hips. One of Vivi’s hands sliding to his jaw and down his chest- quickly urging him to help her remove his vest and his many other layers- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“H-here,” he said, splitting back and removing the best easily, then his shirt, and his undershirt- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vivi blinks, watching the several layers come off with mild amusement, “It’s funny that you’re typically so <em>hot</em> and yet you wear all that!” She grins even more, leaning up to reclaim his lips and whispering, “and I don’t just mean how attractive you are.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur shivers, and once again his hands are at a loss of where to go or what to do. Hovering awkwardly over her hips. That is until Vivi grabs his fleshy one and easily presses it against her butt. Grinding into his palm to show that she has no qualms about how <em>grabby</em> he <em>can</em> get. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Except, she suddenly retracts, sitting down and glancing at his left arm. It took him a few seconds too long to realize why. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aha-! W-want me to take it off- I can take it off real quick just lemme-“ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vivi cuts him off, a quick, chaste kiss against his mouth, “You’re okay, let’s take it off right now, Kay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ye-yeah..” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vivi leans over for the box of first aid, now equipped with syringes and numbing solutions. Vivi draws some, double checking with Arthur, before he takes it. Quickly, the solution set it, allowing them to disengage the seven latches, and unhook it. Arthur takes it, folds it up, and places it away in the proper case, and just as he clicks it to lock- Vivi slings over his goods shoulder, peppering kisses to the exposed skin and sliding and twisting the cap into place. The jolt coursing through Arthur is smoothed by her cool arms slipping around his midsection. He smiles gently and twists his head to press a kiss against her temple. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon, we uh- wanna play your g-game, right?” He whispers, rewarding him with the softest chuckle, and fingers sliding down his belly and.. “O… okay…” Arthur gulps again, knees tight as Vivi slips those same fingers under his pants to grope at him. Taking the hint that she <em>wasn’t about to make any more effort,</em> he unzips his pants and twists, pulling Vivi onto the bed and hooking her skirt. “Mind if I-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In one swift motion, both his pants and her skirt joined the growing pile. Arthur sneaks in for one more kiss, but Vivi’s already slipping to her belly and grinding her palm against his stiffening bulge. Peering up from under her lashes, “Do <em>you</em> mind?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha..” Arthur’s words fail him, making him nod heavily, unfolding his slightly crossed legs to invite her in, “S-sure, dont- dont ch-choke, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remember how I can deepthroat a banana and eat it that way?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He bursts out laughing, “Y-yeah, I do! I can too- you aren’t special.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you are~” Vivi smirks up at him, pulling his underwear down, palming his length, and taking great pride as Arthur jolts, going ramrod straight again, hissing through clenched teeth and peering down at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lips curling, he wets her lips and dips down to take all of him at once- a string of pleasure hums through her chest as Arthur’s knees fold and tremble, straightening back out again as he tries to relax himself. With… out great success. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vi’-” He gasps sharply, toes curling as she giggles around him, making his mind fuzz and tremble, trapped by his own whimpers and the warm slide- “Oh- oh holy shit..! It's- oh god..” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm~” She massages his nuts easily, pressing her thumb to the muscle and holding his legs down as she presses herself down, nose pressed against his skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vi- Vivi, Im- how are you- you’re really g-good at this..” A warmth builds in his groin. Rising and racing through him and gradually worsening until sweat beads slide down his forehead. His last arm locks, holding himself up. Although if he was honest- which could have meant anything with how his head spun with blue and white bubbles clouding his judgement. How is- how can he deal with how she- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Artie~” His pulled out of his warm thought, breath coming out in shaky pants, and his eyes drop to see- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh- oh shit, s-sorry I didn’t-” Vivi snags his shoulder, pulling herself up and connecting them again. A kiss. Once again stealing away his breath as he keens into her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She parts from him, taking her time to rub her palms across the fuzzy expanse of his chest, “Don't stress so much, just enjoy yourself.” She murmurs, crawling further into his lap, effectively straddling him now, “Wanna keep going?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lips smacking, Arthur sucks in his breath and sighs, “And admit defeat? N-no way, lay down.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leaning against her, he knocks her down, pressing her to the mattress and shifting in between his legs. Instead of whisking off her panties like she expected he would, his thigh grinds against her slick hole through the cloth, while he took his time kissing her shoulder and collar bone- at least doing the best he could with how off balance he was. She gazes over at his singular arm, his shoulder pressing into his neck and shaking from all of the weight on it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was huffing a bit, focusing on not making much noise to not alert her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smiling, she brings herself on her elbows, watching him suddenly flop down onto the pillow, grumbling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Having trouble?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur huffs, eyes shooting over to her and he puckers his lips, seemingly lost in thought as he took in her expression, “Vivi,” He starts, expression twisted with determination, “ I need you to sit on my face.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snorting, she slaps a hand to her face, stopping the giggle that was about to rupture past her lips, only for Arthur to shove himself up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey-! No- seriously.” Arthur gasps, coughing lightly, hunched over on his knees and leaning over her, “You just- I mean, you <em>deserve</em> it..!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I sucked your dick- I get the right to have my pussy licked?” Vivi started, eyebrows arched into a near V as she glared at him. Arthur- exasperated- groans and grabs her knee and pulls it apart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. You made me cum, now it's your turn-” He was on his belly now, haunched and three seconds from grabbing her underwear- only stopping when a hand tangles into his thick mop of hair. He peers up, swallowing and is met with something short of cocky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you’re going to take off my clothes, use your teeth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quirking an eyebrow, Arthur snickers, “Kinky~” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well?” She grins down at him, enjoying how his body is framed between her legs, how <em>cute.</em> But- Arthur kingsmen was far from a chicken, and nibbling on the cloth, he made an exaggerated show of dragging it down. Stretched out like a cat in the weird lanky form of his body. <em>He would look even better bouncing on my lap~</em> Vivi imagines, and she peers through the corner of her eye at one of their <em>boxes.</em> No longer paying attention to Arthur, who slithered in between her legs and licked and prodded. She sighs, opening her thighs a tad be more for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm~ good boy, Artie,” she giggles a bit to herself, snagging the box and dragging it closer to her, “say.. Are you up for a little penetration tonight?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if she burst his bubble, Arthur stops mid lap and pokes his head up, eyebrows furrowing just in time for her to see her open it, “Penetra..?” She answered his question with the pull of a rather… thick.. Dildo in her hand, and following out was the standard pegging harness. Stars dance and glitter in her eyes for a short moment, and Arthur swallows quickly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- uh..” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vivi then shrugged nonchalantly, letting the faux penis fall away into the box, “We don't gotta- just a suggestion.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a flutter of his eyes, he pushes himself up and peers into the box himself. That is until he mutters, “I’m down, as long as it’s..” Rustling through it - and licking his lips, Vivi would have to tease him for hours later- he retrieved a considerably thinner dildo and holds it up hopefully. “...this one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smirking, Vivi nods, taking it from him and inspecting it closely. “I getcha, I promise you’ll be begging for it later,” she hums. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then throws it aside. Arthur snapped his head to follow its traction but is immediately brought back when Vivi hoists herself up and presses her chest against his, knocking him back onto his bare ass as she snags his underwear- which has been around his ankle for god knows how long- and tossing it against the far wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since I’ll be getting my wish, ya’ still want to suffocate in my ass?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur blinks, somehow having forgotten that he even suggested it. But his grin reruns full force and he nods eagerly, “Can I stay laying down, it helps me feel- Er- what's the term?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vivi gnaws on her lip, “I’d imagine it feels more controlling for you- since you had such a hard time earlier~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Arthur pokes her nose, “shut up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She grins, pressing a fast kiss against his lips, before shoving him back down against the mattress. “Want a pillow?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon enough, his head is framed by a soft pillow that was sure to be easy on his neck, and Vivi’s thick thighs. Allowing him to stare directly up at her ass. She peers over her shoulder at him, bent over to not completely swallow his face (yet). A monstrous blush coating her cheeks. She was clearly nerve wracked, but Arthur didn’t mind at all, letting out a hearty laugh that even made his own cock bounce.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quit worrying so much, I promise I’ll be okay~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, but-“ Vivi sputters, holding his knees tightly to keep balance, “Are you? I mean- I know you don’t like me saying this but I’m fat as fuck, I can’t imagine-“ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slap! Her back straightens with a yelp. A hand shaped mark burning into his rear, and no doubt Arthur was simply <em>mesmerized.</em> “Hey!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, what? You knew it was coming~” Arthur responds, one hand wrapped around her thigh and gently drumming, “I love every part of you. Plus- I know what I’m doing. If I need a breather, I’ll tap your thigh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vivi frowns, “Uh- look, smack it three times if you need to. Or shove me. I really don’t want you to get hurt-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur presses a kiss against one of her cheeks, nibbling and biting it, “If that makes you feel safer, then yes, I’ll slap your thigh three times. Now, lemme-“ he tugs a bit more, pulling her back against him, his tongue slipping against her again and - <em>god she feels so exposed.</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toes curling, and her knees trembling, Vivi lets her shoulders sag down and a moan slip out. Artie knew how to do this, he’s done this hundreds of times- he’ll shes even watched him to do it people who were bigger than her! So- he’ll be fine.. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>it did little to nothing to calm her down, instead making her all the more nervous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sighing, Vivi lays forward, hesitantly grabbing Arthur's length and stroking him. Each squeeze to the base had a small moan rumble through his chest and legs, and he would hold her even closer. Which meant- she should do her end of this.. a small <em>surprise,</em> since Arthur was doing this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Licking a fat stripe up his cock, Vivi took his stiffening muscles as a good thing, and lapped at him repeatedly until he was shivering just as much as she was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And god was Arthur good with his tongue..! She hums slightly, the waves of warmth intensifying each time he lapped at her clit, slid further into her- Jesus <em>shit</em> she’ll die if he keeps this up! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Those thoughts nearly consumed her, only silenced when she felt more of his noises. Muffled against her legs but the vibrations clear as day in her ass. Even more so when his knees bump together. Moaning long and hard around him, she pulls her lips back with a pop, and a line of white follows her lips. Did- did he cum again? Ha! She hadn’t even cum once! </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Looks like she’s still going to win~ </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>As long as he doesn’t catch on and flip the table on her. But she should be good, she’s got two out of him, and he hasn’t even had one-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The waves inside of her crash, warm, warm-hot <em>boiling</em> and with a choked gasp cooking through her. She hadn’t even realized but she’s pressing directly into Arthur’s mouth as he eagerly licks and tastes her throughout her completion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Appearing to have no qualms about it or what it meant for the challenge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leaning over his knees- fingernails nearly burying themselves into his flesh- she almost missed the sing song hum that made her quivered breathing even more stunted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tap tap tap.. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-oh shit-“ Vivi swallows thickly, rolling off of him, and finally allowing Arthur ample time to stretch, sit up, and wipe his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Except, he didn’t. Vivi flinches from the sudden proximity of Arthur’s beaming face just centimeters from here’s. Choking down a loud laugh, her own smile pulled at her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Gonna try and kiss me already? You haven’t even had mouthwash-!” That didn't stop him though, wet lips pressing against her cheek and neck as a squeal rings out, “How dare you!! How can you kiss me- I <em>just gave you head, Arthur-!”</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With <em>tongue,”</em> he responds just as quick, fulfilling his promise two seconds after when Vivi latches onto his shoulders and yanks him into said kiss. Neither minding the mix of tastes- simply each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm- is that all for you tonight, sweetie? Finally admit defeat?” Vivi whispers in between kisses, wholly expecting Arthur to be seconds away from passing out at this rate. Except-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only if you are~” he murmurs, face half buried in her chest as he cuddles her like she’s a blanket, “I’m still down for a pounding if you are.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was all she needed to hear, expression twisting into something no less than evil before she hooks his armpits and lifts him up. Letting him lay down across her entire body, head nestled in between her shoulder and neck, pressing small kisses to wherever he could as he lets Vivi maneuver his legs to open them. Have him straddle her entirely. Cock pressed up against her belly and fully exposed for her to touch whatever she’s like. But those squirmy, searching fingers press and massage down his spine. Each press against a particularly nice area had him shiver and hug around her shoulders tighter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vivi..” he grumbles. She should have been in him by now! What’s with the hold up- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah-ah, don’t get prissy with me, Kingsmen.. I’m getting there.” Vivi ghosts over the skin of his cheeks before she finally squeezes one, the other rubbing in between the crack and right against his entrance. A whole new set of shivers coursing down his spine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vivi nibbles on his shoulder when she presses her finger against him entirely and- “Vivi did you grab any lube- or did you honestly expect my butts gonna open so easily?” He holds her at less than arms distance, and unimpressed eyes meet twinkling ones. Sighing, Arthur relents. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well then,” he puffs, blowing up some of the hair that fell into his face, except he twists out of the lap and falls to his hand and knees, crawling across to their box of <em>miscellaneous </em>goods, and his butt on full display for the <em>taking,</em> “suppose I’ll just have to fetch it, give me one moment, Vi..” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vivi’s grin could rival the Cheshire Cat. Sneaking a hand into the box and pulling out a spare bottle of lube - perfect for the occasion- and pouring enough onto her fingers to pounce. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He expected the sudden weight to say the least, Arthur yelps and his chest drops to the floor. Arm curled protectively around him but in absolutely no way that it would do much of anything to block his chin from bumping against the floor. But right on time, slick fingers press and prod against his backside. The adrenaline kicking in full force as Arthur stifles a pleasured sigh upon one wedging itself in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did want to make a comment, twisting back to look at her, eyebrow quirked like his grin, “Ya know- my poor butt is going to die because of you. What is this shit?” He asks, vaguely gesturing to Vivi’s hand pressed against him. One finger is already curling and twisting in place. Roughly too- meaning the second one was bound t- </span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>Fuck..!</em> Arthur stifles a gasp, toes curling as Vivi slips her finger tip against him and promptly pops one in. “G-gah… you know nothing on how to have sex..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vivi chortles, squeezing his thigh tightly, “I just like to get you nice and prepped, that's all!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah you s- uc-!!” His gasp becomes a long drawn out moan, and his eyebrows furrow as Vivi spreads her fingers apart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Doing it again and again and- “Vivi, I will- ah! I won’t last much longer if you do- keep doing that..!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ohh, you won’t?” Vivi smirks, her mischief clear in her voice before she’s roughly drawing out to snag the harness. Gulping back his breath, Arthur readjusts himself so his hips were high up for her and still comfortable enough for Vivi’s bound to be intense movements. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or not! Maybe she’ll pity him and simply hold him close and- <em>Yep that’s not happening.</em> The thin shaft slides against his hole, bringing an intense shudder out of him as he struggles to not shove back against her teasing. Eyes fluttering shut- clenching shut when she leans over him, grabbing his cock and stroking slow and steady and <em>so unlike</em> how they were about to be that's for sure-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you ready for me, baby? Ready for my cock?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Swallowing nothing to wet his dry throat, Arthur peers back at her from the corner of his eyes, “Mm.. mmhm…” he breathes out, shivers cascading down his back once again as she lines them up. “I’m re-ready.. gah!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vivi pushes in, sliding half way before pulling out immediately and pummeling into him again. Setting the pace to be hard and <em>fast and fuck, did it feel wonderful-!!</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thrusting in and out without really moving from him, Vivi drapes herself against him, one arm curled around his waist and the other tracing patterns into his skin. The delicate motions clashing so much with the hard slap against his behind that it made him twitch and buck back into her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vivi nestles her head between his shoulder blades, kissing lightly, her free hand now gliding up his planes and chest to feel the bumpiness of his ribs and the fuzz coating his chest and stomach. Which only made his muscles spasm even more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“V- vivi..!” He gasps, eyebrows furrowed together tightly, a blush glowing on his cheek, “oh f-fuck, sh-shit it feels so go- <em>AH-! VI-!!”</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah? Does it feel good, baby?” She whispers, smacking their hips together harder and harder by the minute, “you’re <em>leaking</em> all over my hand, do you think you’ll make it another minute-?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N-no!” Arthur gasps, his vision blurring through the tears stinging at his eyes and the whiteness filling his eyes, “Viv- Vi im going to cum- im going to cum right no-now!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Breathing hotly against his ear, Vivi grins, “Do it, cum for me Arthur, I want to hear you scream~” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clutching the sheets in his one hand, back arched to a near C, Arthurs heart racing and beating against his rib cage. All of his thoughts evaporated with the pumping heat. Filling him more and more and MORE AND- “VIVI-! VIVI OH FUCK-” He bucks his hip back, legs folding and thighs tight and quivering against Vivi’s. Without a second to spare, Vivi presses a hand against his chest and folds him back into her lap. His legs spread wide and Vivi takes his cock and pumps it fast and hard. Enjoying how he jerks and trembles and arches into her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.. boy~ did that feel good?” Vivi murmurs, kissing his cheek and jaw. Loving the sensation of Arthur keening into her, unable to escape her touch. Arms wrapped around his hips and lightly massaging his groin until he finally expended all of himself over the sheets. Finally allowing him to breathe after that short moment of total and complete suffocation from his own overwhelmed body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vi- vi.. Oh fuck… w-wow… can-” he babbles, unsure and completely unable to really think straight, his brain muddled and empty, “oh sh-shit we need to.. Clean-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No you don't~” Vivi pulls out, releasing him and allowing him to collapse and fall onto the stained sheets. He jumps the smallest bit, vaguely aware that he is a whole lot wetter than before. He blinks unsurely and swallows back the urge to grumble and fish out the tissues and baby wipes to clean up their mess. But before he did, a hand shoots out, Vivi halting him in his place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vi- its messy,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pouts, and jabs him in the side, “Nope, I won, so therefore, you're sitting there.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur sits there for a short moment, brain rebooting and gears finally turning and he sputters out, “Wait- what? Why?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I won.” Vivi says sternly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur gnaws in his lip before figuring out why they weren't able to understand the other, “You never told me what happens if we win or not…” She freezes, eyes widening. Before she slaps a hand over her forehead, sighing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t, did I?” she trails off with a laugh, smiling a small bit, but she still reaches down and snags the wet wipes and begins wiping the warm fluids off of him, “Well, what the punishment for losing was- and I promise I’m not making this up- but they would be the winners slave. And I won, so therefore,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm your slave right now,” Arthur answers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Then why are you cleaning me up, this should be the other way around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laughing, Vivi smirks and prods his nose, “Unfortunately, you’re wrong. I am going to be taking care of you,” She grabs the spare sheets, and undoes the stained ones, quickly working on replacing them “and since *I* have the authority, you will be doing exactly as I say.” Arthur shifts and tries to help her jab the sheet back onto the correct place, rewarded with a slap to the wrist,  “Your first job; sit in that bed until you fall asleep.” Vivi says, glaring at him and tossing one of the quilts at him. Head popping up, Arthur furrows his eyebrows in an almost angry manner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t tell me that was the entire point to this, right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leaning down with a small smirk, Vivi nods, “That's exactly the point, now lay down.” She commands, a hand shoving Arthur against a now clean pillow and pinning him there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With herself. Vivi tosses the sticky tissues and sheet into their respective places, and plops down on Arthur’s chest. Tacking on a “Don’t make me add another hour~”  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>